Elevator installations comprise guide rails which are arranged in the elevator shaft and which serve for guidance of an elevator cage and a compensating weight movably arranged in the elevator shaft. The guide rails are either arranged at a shaft frame or connected with the (concrete) shaft wall by means of a wall mount. The guide rails are usually firmly clamped to the wall mounts by means of clamping claws.
EP 1 679 280 describes an escalator comprising two supporting side walls or framework walls, which are connected together by means of transverse struts. Track rails are arranged at the side walls. These track rails serve for guidance of a step chain which is arranged between a first deflecting region and a second deflecting region. Correspondingly, the step belt of the escalator has a forward run and a return run, wherein two respective track rails are provided for each of the forward run and the return run. The track rails are fixedly connected with the side walls by means of a plurality of spring clips. The fastening of the track rails to the side walls or transverse struts by means of spring clips represents, by comparison with welding or screw-connecting of these components, a substantial simplification of assembly and has proved best in practice.